tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman/TMNT 03
[[Datei:BatmanTMNT 3 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3''' (Untertitel: "Totally Awesome Team-Up"; "Total hammermäßiges Team-Up") ist das dritte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 10. Februar 2016 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #3 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen und Cover': Freddie E. Williams II *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Group Editor': Jim Chadwick *'Assistent Editor': David Pina Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere TMNT''-Universum''' *thumb|300px|Team-Up der SchattenkriegerTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Shredder **Foot Clan **Rocksteady und Bebop (in Rückblick) *Krang (in Rückblick) **Steinkrieger (in Rückblick) ''DC''-Universum *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Alfred Pennyworth *Dr. Naveen Khan *Pinguin *Ra's al Ghul **League of Assassins Handlung thumb|left|240px|Neuer EroberungsdurstDie Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City. Der Besitzer des Clubs, Pinguin, begibt sich zum Balkon, wo der Shredder ungeduldig wartet, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass das Dimensionsportal betriebsbereit ist. Der Shredder trifft die Vorbereitungen für seine Rückreise, doch in seiner Eroberungssucht hat er bereits einen neuen Plan geschmiedet. Er hat nun vor, neben dem New York City seiner Realität nun auch Gotham in seine Gewalt zu bringen; daher soll der Pinguin - unter Aufsicht eines Battalions von Foot Ninja - das Portal für ihn offenhalten, bis der Shredder mit dem Rest seiner Leute und den wichtigsten Ressourcen wieder hierher zurückkehrt. thumb|160px|Das DimensionsportalIndessen sollen ein paar der Foot Ninja auf Befehl ihres Meisters den gefangenen Dr. Khan aus seiner Zelle holen, damit dieser das Portal anwerfen und den Verlauf des Dimensionstransfers überwachen soll.Batman/TMNT #1 und #2 Dr. Khan ist sich zwar bewusst, dass die dauerhafte Öffnung des Portals eine Katastrophe bedeutet, da eine solche interreale Instabilität die sichere Zerstörung von Gotham City bedeuten wird, doch mit seinen Argumenten ist er bei dem Shredder auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Da plötzlich jedoch platzt eine Rauchbombe in der Zelle, und als der Rauch sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder lichtet, sind die Foot Ninja k.o. und Batman steht in der Tür. Batman fordert Dr. Khan auf, sich nach draußen zu einem Boot zu begeben, welches ihn in Sicherheit bringen soll. Im Inneren der Iceberg Lounge bereiten die Foot-Leute wenig später die Aktivierung des Portals vor, als plötzlich ein wilder Tumult im Saal ausbricht: Die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und Batman greifen die Foot Ninja Seite an Seite an! thumb|left|240px|Besucher unerwünscht!Rückblick: Zwei Stunden zuvor im Wayne Manor: Im Wohnzimmer seines Landhauses ist Bruce Wayne (zum Ärger seines getreuen Butlers Alfred) seit letzter Zeit rund um die Uhr mit seiner Suche nach den mysteriösen Mutanten beschäftigt, ebenso mit den Aktivitäten des Foot, der trotz aller Heimlichkeit von deren Seite nach und nach gewisse auffällige Spuren hinterlässt.''Batman/TMNT'' #2 Gerade als Batman keine andere Wahl sieht, als es auf der Stelle mit dem Foot aufzunehmen, meldet das Sicherheitssystem des Batcave die Anwesenheit von Eindringlingen. Um diese handelt es sich natürlich um die gesuchten Turtles und ihren Meister Splinter, die sich auf recht unterschiedliche Weise mit der Einrichtung der Höhle auseinandersetzen: Michelangelo und Donatello sehen in ihr die Erfüllung ihrer Wunschträume, während Raphael mit Leonardo darüber diskutiert, ob ein "Verrückter", der in schwarzer Maske und Cape nachts durch die Straßen der Stadt streicht und sich so eine Innendekoration erlaubt, auch wirklich vertrauenswürdig genug ist, dass sie ihn um Hilfe bitten sollten... Wenigstens geht dieses Streitgespräch weiter, bis der besagte "Verrückte" persönlich hinter ihnen auftaucht! thumb|240px|Die Geschichte hinter der GeschichteDa Batman etwas gegen unangemeldete Besucher in seiner Operationszentrale hat, ist das erste soziale Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und den Turtles verständlicherweise etwas angespannt; doch Splinter kann die Situation entschärfen, indem er Batman mit seinem eigenen Wissen über dessen Identität konfrontiert. Daraufhin beginnen die beiden zu vergleichen, was sie in den letzten Tagen an kritischen Informationen zusammenbringen konnten; Splinter erzählt dem Dunklen Ritter, wie sie und der Shredder von ihrem gemeinsamen Feind, Krang, in diese alternative Realität und damit aus seinem Weg geschafft wurden, und dass er - ebenso wie Batman selbst - nun weiß, dass das Mutagen in ihren Körpern sich allmählich zurückbildet. Von einer kurzen Unterbrechung durch einen etwas übereifrigen Alfred abgesehen, braucht Batman nicht lange zu überlegen, und er sagt den Turtles seine Unterstützung dabei zu, den Shredder zu stoppen und sie alle wieder sicher nach Hause zu bringen. thumb|left|240px|Eine Hoffnung zerstörtIceberg Lounge, die Gegenwart. Die Turtles und Batman schlagen sich zusammen durch die Foot Ninja und versuchen den Shredder zu einem Zweikampf herauszufordern, doch der ruchlose Schurke hat da seine ganz eigenen Absichten und betätigt eine Fernbedienung für zwei Bomben. Der erste Sprengsatz zerstört das Dimensionsportal, und der zweite, wie Alfred seinem Dienstherrn berichten muss, war in Dr. Khans Schädel eingesetzt; beide Explosionen zerstören damit die Hoffnung der Turtles, wieder zurück in ihre eigene Welt gelangen zu können. Als Splinter sich dem Shredder stellt, will dieser sich noch das Vergnügen nehmen, seinen alten Feind zu töten, ehe dieser schließlich sein menschliches Bewusstsein verliert. Voller Wut greift Raphael den Shredder an, doch dieser öffnet ihm mit einem Streich seiner Handklauen eine Arterie in seiner Schulter und hängt sich dann per Greifkabel an einen Hubschrauber, den er als Vorsichtsmaßnahme für seine Flucht bereitgestellt hat. Die Turtles und Batman haben keine andere Wahl, als ihren verwundeten Kameraden zurück ins Batcave zu bringen... doch damit bleibt die eine wichtige Frage - Was jetzt? - für sie ungelöst. thumb|160px|Das Treffen zweier DämonenDraußen am Himmel über der Stadt zieht sich der Shredder an Bord des Helikopters, nur um sich an einer weiteren Überraschung erfreuen zu müssen: Der Hubschrauber ist von einer neuen Partei geschanghait worden. Zwar hatte der Anführer, wie er höchstpersönlich erklärt, vorgehabt, den Shredder zusammen mit seinen unglücklichen Gefolgsleuten zu liquidieren, dann aber den Entschluss gefasst, ihn zu seinem Partner zu machen. Und so findet der Shredder sich vom Willen seines neuen Gastgebers abhängig - des Mannes mit dem Namen Ra's al Ghul. Zitate * Raphael: Ich mag diesen Ort nicht, Mann. Leonardo: Denk daran, wie viel effizienter wir mit solchen Ressourcen wären. Raphael: Du vergisst hier nur einen Punkt, Leo - Dieser Ort ist verrückt! Das hier ist von der Sorte, die eine verrückte Person aufbauen würde! Du weißt schon, die Art verrückte Person, die jede Nacht mit einer Maske und einem Cape und einem Auto, das wie er aussieht, herumgondelt. ... Denkst du, dass dieser Kerl eine Ahnung hat, was für uns auf dem Spiel steht? Wir haben Freunde zuhause, die vielleicht sterben werden, wenn wir nicht zurückkommen... April... Casey... Sie brauchen uns. Eine Person wie der, ein verrückter Einzelgänger in einer Höhle, kann nicht begreifen, was Familiensinn überhaupt bedeutet. Leonardo: Ich glaube nicht, dass das fair ist. Raphael: Es schert mich einen Dreck, ob ich fair bin oder nicht! Dieser Kerl ist einfach nur - Batman: Einfach nur was, bitteschön? * Alfred Pennyworth: Sir, ich habe die Höhlenverteidigung aktiviert. Sie werden nicht entkommen. Michelangelo: Oh Mann... Du hast einen Roboter-Saurier und einen britischen Roboter-Typen? Alfred: Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich kein Roboter bin, aber ich habe oben ein besonders gutes Rezept für Schildkrötensuppe. ... Michelangelo: [berührt Alfred] So lebensecht... * Splinter: Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen, Oroku Saki! Shredder: Ah, endlich zeigst du dich, Hamato Yoshi. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich vor dem Ende noch wiedersehen werde. Wenn nur noch ein letzter Funke Verstand in deinen Augen liegt, bevor das Mutagen nachlässt. Nur damit du begreifst, wie dir geschieht, wenn ich deinen Rattenrücken unter meinen Absätzen zertrete. * Shredder: Unsere Schar ist erschöpft, aber das macht nichts. Wir werden wieder erstarken. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Alles was zu tun ist, ist hier ein Imperium aufzubauen. Ra’s al Ghul: Verzeihung, ich denke, dass Sie den Eindruck haben, dass dieser Helikopter noch in den Händen jener Männer ist, deren Kehlen wir vor dreißig Minuten ausgeschlitzt haben. Ich wollte dasselbe mit ihnen machen... aber ich muss zugeben, dass Sie mein Interesse geweckt haben. Shredder: Wer sind Sie? Ra’s al Ghul: Ihr neuer Partner. Nennen Sie mich... Ra’s al Ghul! Bildergalerie BatmanTMNT 3 02.jpg|Alternativ-Cover (Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga) BatmanTMNT 3 05.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 07.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 09.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 14.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 17.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 18.jpg BatmanTMNT 3 19.jpg Trivia *Im Panel, in welchem Splinter Batman von ihrer Verbannung durch Krangs Hand erzählt, nehmen die Turtles ihre ikonische Haltung aus dem Cover [[TMNT v1 01|des allerersten TMNT-Comics]] ein. Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (HC, August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (25. Oktober 2016) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon